


Você Me Deixa Louco

by melliejellie



Series: Meu Querido [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Extreme Thirst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Brazil Hinata Hotness, Post-Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Hinata's back in Japan and Tsukishima didn't go to the airport to welcome him home with the rest of the Miyagi crew, so Hinata shows up at a Frogs' game looking shockingly fit and spouting Portuguese in a way that sends a shiver up Tsukishima's spine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Meu Querido [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164833
Comments: 22
Kudos: 245





	Você Me Deixa Louco

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Portuguese. I used some websites and did my best. If you speak Portuguese and have any advice, I will happily listen and make edits!

Tsukishima’s still on the court, riding high from a win with the Frogs, and toweling off his forehead when he hears his name shouted so loudly it pierces through every other sound of the emptying gym.

The towel falls from his forehead and he’s greeted by a flash of bright orange hair and two hands waving wildly to grab his attention from the stands.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata yells again, as if he still couldn’t see him. Hinata’s grinning as wide as ever, his eyes nearly shut tight with the force of his joy.

He knew Hinata returned to Japan earlier this week because the rest of his friends that still lived in Miyagi had gone to the airport with his family to greet him.

Tsukishima gives a weak wave in return.

Hinata’s hands beckon him closer, his hands pulsing towards his chest as though he could pull Tsukishima nearer to him if he simply moved fast enough.

When Tsukishima doesn’t take a step, he yells his name again and Tsukishima decides he’d rather not have everyone hear that again. In a few long strides, he’s close enough to hear him speak at a _normal_ tone.

Close enough to see, for the first time in person, how much Hinata’s changed. That familiar smile is still beaming down at him from the stands, but everything else about him is so much -- so much _thicker_.

“Why didn’t you come to the airport?” Hinata’s brows furrow.

“I had practice. Also hello to you, too.”

The bright grin returns. “Oh yeah, hey Tsukishima! That game was so good. And you were so good! Your receives were like _fwoosh_ and your kill-blocks were like _blam_ ! I liked watching you play.” After a string of quickly babbled words, a look passes through Hinata’s eyes and they settle on Tsukishima, “ _Você é muito gostoso._ ”

He winks and Tsukishima has no idea what it means, but he blames the surge of energy running up his spine on adrenaline from the game and not on how _interesting_ it was to hear Hinata speak Portuguese and for his gaze to suddenly find his, lock on with an intensity that lasts only a moment before Hinata’s back to his normal, bubbly self.

‘Uh, thanks,” Tsukishima says, interrupting another string of Hinata’s compliments about the game before it goes any further.

“You owe me dinner,” Hinata blurts.

“What?”

“For not picking me up at the airport with everyone. You owe me dinner.”

“I had practice.”

“Yeah okay, _Stingyshima_.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue then his lip curls into as much of a snarl as he can manage. Hinata’s only just re-entered his life and he’s already too much.

His eyes land on Hinata’s arms, flexing as he swings his body back and forth on the railing.

“Still the same.” Hinata stills, those eyes again landing on Tsukishima’s. “ _Você é fofo_ ,” he sighs. “C’mon, what’s wrong with a catch-up dinner now that I’m back in Japan?”

“Fine. I can do dinner. Give me time to wash up, alright?”

“I’ll wait by the entrance!” Hinata waves, but his eyes stay locked on him.

Even as Tsukishima turns to walk away, he can feel his gaze.

“ _Que bunda gostosa_!” Hinata yells, giggling as he walks away.

Tsukishima feels an inexplicable shiver run up his spine.

***

The instant both car doors close, Hinata’s hand slips into his lap, his fingers gripping into the meat of Tsukishima’s thigh.

He gasps and Hinata laughs, the sound thick and dark. He doesn’t say anything, but he leans over the center console into Tsukishima’s space. He seems to drink in Tsukishima’s surprise like it delights him. He licks his lips and smiles, every bit the same as the Hinata he remembers, but there’s something so much fiercer below the surface now.

“Kiss me,” Hinata demands.

Tsukishima doesn’t move, his heart drumming in his chest.

Hinata shifts in his seat until his knees are on the cushion, his body pressing against Tsukishima’s arm, insistent. He places a warm hand on Tsukishima’s cheek, his thumb stroking along his skin while he stares with a piercing gaze.

Tsukishima can feel the intoxicating heat of Hinata’s body, feel the hard press of his toned muscles against his shirt. The wide smile is gone, there is only an obvious want.

“Kiss me,” he says again and this time Tsukishima does because he doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at him like that before, like he was so wanted, needed.

And the way Hinata kisses him makes him feel dizzy. He’s never been kissed this hard and with his much tenderness before. The two opposing forces make a heady concoction as Hinata cradles his face but kisses the breath right from his lungs.

In seconds, Hinata has crawled over into his seat and placed himself in Tsukishima’s lap without leaving Tsukishima’s mouth for a second. His hands are already everywhere and the moment Hinata’s tongue breaches his lips, Tsukishima gasps and pulls back, yanking himself back into his rational mind through the fog of want that has so completely gripped him.

“What are we doing?” He asks, breathless, feeling the press of Hinata’s clothed cock against his groin. 

Hinata licks along his jaw before he pops back into Tsukishima’s view, grinning. “We’re making out. What’s it look like?”

“But where’s this coming from?”

“ _Meu querido,_ ” Hinata purrs, sliding his hand over to gently play at the soft ends of Tsukishima’s hair. “Do you know how many times you’ve answered the group chat shirtless?” He raises an eyebrow. “Seventeen times. Seventeen times I’ve watched you casually sit there, your chest flexing as you talk and move--”

Hinata swallows hard and Tsukishima waits for some sign of embarrassment from the things he’s admitting, but Hinata stares with purpose.

“You all insisted on talking during that time. I was just done with practice,” Tsukishima retorts.

“I know!” Hinata throws his head back for a second and Tsukishima wants so badly to lick a hot line up the column of his thick neck. “ _Você me deixa louco!_ ” He says loudly when their eyes lock again. You’re sweaty and shirtless, showing off,” his other hand starts to wiggle under the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, “how much you’ve _changed_.”

That hand continues working its way up his chest and Tsukishima shudders, his eyes fluttering closed on their own as Hinata grinds his hips down.

“Do you know,” Hinata makes a sound like a choked-back moan, “do you know how many times I’ve jerked off to you?”

Tsukishima’s eyes fly open and Hinata’s there, his eyes dark, his lips close. Hinata’s breath is hot and sweet on his lips and he wants to taste him again.

He surges up to meet him and crash their lips back together, tongues pressing against one another, a frantic dance as their hands reach and grab at clothing, at skin, anything they can reach. He wants to feel every inch of who Hinata is now, feel the power etched in his skin, grab on to the heat pouring from his body and pull it into his own.

And Hinata explores his body like he needs to touch him to survive. His calloused hands work over Tsukishima’s skin, his mouth gasping whenever he touches something new and Tsukishima shudders beneath him.

Their hips rock together as they pant and groan in the diminished space between them. Hinata feels wild, strong in his arms. He pulls him closer and Hinata lets out a moan as their cocks slide together through a frustrating amount of clothes.

Hinata’s first to react. His hand darts between their bodies, sliding past the hem of Tsukishima’s pants and immediately grasping for his cock.

Tsukishima gasps when his fingers wrap around him without warning, a sudden squeeze that knocks the air from his lungs. But Hinata’s there at his lips, breathing life back into him as he presses his thumb hard against his length, his hand pumping already in a slow and steady rhythm.

“I want to touch you, too,” Tsukishima growls deep in his throat.

Without letting up, Hinata adjusts his hips so Tsukishima can have better access.

Tsukishima fumbles with the zipper, his hands shaking in their haste.

“Damnit. _Você é muito fofo_ ,” Hinata smiles against his lips and he stops rocking his hips long enough for Tsukishima to slip his hand past the hem of his underwear.

And Tsukishima still doesn’t know what he’s saying, but fuck he loves the way it sounds and he wraps his slender, calloused fingers around his cock, his mouth going dry as he realizes Hinata’s bigger, thicker now in more ways than he imagined.

Hinata licks his lips. “Like what you feel?”

He looks so smug and Tsukishima knows he’s not the one with the power here, knows he’s been sucked under whatever spell Hinata has cast, but he’s not willing to let go of all of his pride. Tsukishima shuts him up the only way he can think of. 

Tsukishima slides his thumb beneath the head of his cock and rubs at the sensitive spot that always makes heat pool in his own guts when he touches himself. He’s rewarded with Hinata groaning and then falling back against him, their mouths clashing together in wet, open-mouthed, hungry kisses.

Hinata keeps inching forward in his lap until the back of their rhythmically moving hands touch.

He whimpers as his cock slides free from Hinata’s grasp, but his disappointment is short-lived. Hinata tugs on Tsukishima’s hand, guiding it away, and then he’s moving forward, the tips of their cocks teasingly sliding against one another.

Tsukishima bites his lip and moans, Hinata’s panting breaths against his skin while he works his hand around both Tsukishima’s and his cock and begins to slide his hand over both of them. Slowly he finds a pace again. He locks his sturdy thighs around Tsukishima and begins to rock his hips in time with his strokes, dragging their cocks together in his hand.

His head falling back against the seat, Tsukishima sighs, letting his body fully give in to the sensation, letting Hinata take over and work his shockingly skilled hands, his powerful hips. His jaw goes slack and filthy moans spill from his throat into the hot air in his car.

Hinata twists his hand and Tsukishima’s whole body jumps. He shouts and then he’s sitting up again, grabbing on to Hinata’s back, moaning at the feeling of his muscles pulled taught as they work, before he slides both his palms onto the warm globes of Hinata’s ass and pulls him closer.

Hinata’s head falls forward into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. His lips and tongue leave spit-slicked lines along his skin as Hinata continues to pulse his hips. He lifts his head, his breath hot on Tsukishima’s ear before he bites down on his lobe, drawing a groan from Tsukishima.

“This isn’t enough,” Hinata growls in his ear. “ _Me foda_.” His hips suddenly still. Hinata sits up in his lap and his pupils are blown wide when their eyes meet again. “I want you to fuck me, Tsukishima.”

“What-- do-- do you even have--”

From his wallet, Hinata pulls out not just one, but a whole sleeve of pre-lubed condoms.

“What were you like in Brazil?” Tsukishima sputters.

Hinata smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yeah. Kind of,” Tsukishima admits before his brain can catch up with his mouth. His imagination is running wild with images of Hinata under the sun-soaked Braziliian sky doing god knows what with this body of his.

Hinata works his skilled fingers like a magician, slipping on the condom and spreading the extra lube onto his fingers before wrapping his arm around his tight, compact body to press in to himself. His eyes flutter closed as his lips part on a sigh and Tsukishima cock jumps, eager.

In seconds, Hinata’s lifting up on his hips as if to position himself, but Tsukishima stops him with a hand to his chest.

“Too soon,” he chokes out around the lump in his throat.

Hinata smirks and shakes his head. “I thought about you before I watched you play. I’ve already,” he bites his lip, apparently doing something wonderful with his own hands. “--already worked myself open to the thought of this.” His eyes drift back down to Tsukishima’s. “The thought of you.”

In one swift motion, Hinata aligns himself and sinks down onto Tsukishima’s cock, shouting filthy nonsense as his head falls back, eyes screwed shut.

Tsukishima wants to watch, but his own eyes close tight, his body lost to the sensation of Hinata’s heat sucking him in, swallowing him fully until Hinata’s ass rests against his skin.

Hinata’s breath leaves him in a rush, one heavy sigh, and then he’s righting himself, pressing his forehead to Tsukishima’s and whispering, “you ready, _querido?_ ”

Tsukishima groans, weakly nodding in the moment before Hinata’s setting a hungry pace from the beginning, rising up and slamming back down, punching the own air from his lungs over and over again.

Tsukishima feels like all he can do is hold on as Hinata rides him for everything he’s worth, like he’s milking his cock with his tight, pulsing walls to make sure he wrings every last bit of pleasure from Tsukishima’s body.

“ _Mais forte,_ ” Hinata pants and Tsukishima doesn’t know what it means, but he can feel Hinata shoving himself down on his cock so he uses his tired body to thrust up to meet him, pounding up into him with all the effort he can summon as his hands sink into the taut flesh of Hinata’s ass. His thighs burn with the effort, but every time Hinata shouts something with that filthy mouth of his, Tsukishima finds a new strength.

Hinata hangs his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, limply holding on as he uses those powerful thighs. Tsukishima can feel him flexing, showing off all the strength he’s earned while he was away. Feeling the powerful under his skin, clenching his own fingers into his ass, his thighs as Hinata rides him for all he’s worth is enough to force deep, heavy moans from his throat.

“ _Mais forte, rápido!”_ Hinata’s shouting, his head thrown back as he bounces on Tsukishima’s cock, his hands gripping hard into Tsukishima’s sweaty neck.

And he knows he can’t last with Hinata looking like this, with his balls already drawing up tight as his eyes saturate themselves on the sinful sight in front of them. 

“I’m close,” he grunts, “close.”

Hinata’s lips crash against his once more, sloppy slides of their mouths as they moan into one another’s mouths. He wants to last longer, wants to feel himself driving up into Hinata’s wet heat for as long as he can because he has no idea why this is happening, but he wants it to happen again and again.

As he thinks about throwing Hinata on his bed at home, Hinata chooses that exact moment to let out a filthy groan, his walls twitching around his cock, and Tsukishima comes hard, his hips pulsing.

Before his orgasm robs him of all his remaining strength, he grabs Hinata’s cock and slips his sweaty palm over him with none of the finesse as before. But he twists his hand as he pumps, the last of his cum filling the condom as Hinata lets out one final yell and paints his jersey in ribbons of white.

With their foreheads pressed together, Hinata’s hands gripping into his hair, they try to catch their breath.

Hinata presses a hot kiss to his cheek, then laughs, the sound breathless and warm. “ _Meu querido,_ I have wanted to do that for so long.”

“Wh--”

“In high school, you were hot and mean but secretly nice. And then you had to grow up so,” he lets out a breathy sigh, “ _Você é muito gostoso_ , Tsukishima. _Você me deixa louco._ _Sempre deixou_.”

“What does that mean?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you later. Right now I’m hungry.”

Tsukishima huffs out a laugh. “Really?”

“Yeah! After all that, I’m _starving_.”

Hinata hops off him, shoving his cock back in his pants like nothing happened, grin wide on his face. “So, where you taking me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely amateur translation time!  
> Você me deixa louco - You drive me crazy  
> Você é muito gostosa - you’re tasty/sexy/hot  
> Você é fofo - you’re cute  
> Que bunda gostoso - tasty/nice ass!  
> Meu querido - my dear/term of endearment  
> Você é muito fofo - you're so cute  
> Me foda - fuck me  
> Mais rápido / Mais forte - faster/harder  
> sempre deixou. (You) always did
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make me smile! (And I always reply to comments...even if it takes be a while!)
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie). I scream about haikyuu and post story threads, too!


End file.
